


Messy Wings and History Lessons

by emilyprobably



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A dash of agnst, Can you consider it a wing kink if no one gets down?, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, but there's not that much i promise, i'll tag it anyways, lucifer talk at me and let me touch your wings challenge, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprobably/pseuds/emilyprobably
Summary: “Are you having back issues?” you call from the couch. You lay across it, facing Lucifer, who was working on paperwork near the fireplace.He turns to face you, lowering whatever form he was reading through. “No, why do you ask?”“You’ve been, ah, twitchy lately, I guess. It seems out of the ordinary.”There’s a sizable distance between you and Lucifer, and the fireplace certainly makes it harder to tell, but you can almost swear that there’s a bit of a blush on Lucifer’s face. “I haven’t groomed my wings in some time. The longer I put it off the more unpleasant it gets.”
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 439





	Messy Wings and History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also I haven't posted a fic in a looooong time so hopefully I'm not too rusty lol

You had only recently moved into Lucifer’s room. It wasn’t something that was official, you were just at the point where you were spending enough time there that it was easier to bring your stuff in and stay. Lucifer never complained, so you assumed that you weren’t invading in any way that he didn’t like. 

About two weeks in Lucifer started twitching. It wasn’t anything too noticeable, an occasional jump of the shoulders that could be passed off as just adjusting into a more comfortable position. You were sure that if you weren’t so used to Lucifer having an absolute rigid posture you wouldn’t even be that surprised. Honestly, it didn’t seem like it was anything too important, so you didn’t bring it up.

One week was all it took for the twitching to turn into shoulder rolling. You could officially mark this as something strange. Lucifer clearly wasn’t going to address it. You were going to have to bring it up yourself.

“Are you having back issues?” you call from the couch. You lay across it, facing Lucifer, who was working on paperwork near the fireplace. 

He turns to face you, lowering whatever form he was reading through. “No, why do you ask?”

“You’ve been, ah, twitchy lately, I guess. It seems out of the ordinary.”

There’s a sizable distance between you and Lucifer, and the fireplace certainly makes it harder to tell, but you can almost swear that there’s a bit of a blush on Lucifer’s face. “I haven’t groomed my wings in some time. The longer I put it off the more unpleasant it gets.”

“You can still feel them? Even if they’re not, you know, out?”

If there was a blush, it’s certainly gone now. He’s back to his prideful, confident, and somewhat condescending self. “Of course I can still feel them. They’re not a pretty adornment; it’s like an additional arm or leg. The only reason I don’t leave them out all the time is because it goes against Devildom rules.”

“Oh, okay. Have you not, um, taken care of them because of me?” Lucifer doesn’t say anything, but his quick glance away is telling enough. “I can leave the room for a bit if you want to do it privately. Or I could help, maybe, if you’re okay with it.”

This time you’re certain that he’s blushing. Still, he simply rises from his current spot and starts making his way towards you. “Get up then. I don’t want any shedded feathers on the couch or rug. I find it easiest to sit on the wood floor, that way we can just sweep up any excess when we’re done.”

You’re quick to follow his orders, although sitting on the floor isn’t all that comfortable. Lucifer sheds his shirt along the way. It’s hard not to blush, but you somehow manage too. He takes a seat in front of you, switching into his demon form as he does. Suddenly the pitch black wings a in front of you and completely fair game to touch.

At just a glance they look glossy and smooth, however, once you start looking closer there are several on both pairs that are twisted out of place and tangled. You’re not exactly sure how it feels, nor will you ever be able too, but you’re sure that it can't be comfortable. “Oh, Lucy, why did you wait this long? I don’t want you to sacrifice comfort for me to be here.”

“I suppose old Celestial traditions are hard to break.”

“Will you tell me about them?” You reach forward as you say this, focusing on the higher pair of wings first. The first thing that strikes you is they’re incredibly smooth. Even as you try to gently set the twisted feathers back into place and pull out the ones no longer attached they keep that silky texture. 

With your initial touch Lucifer lets out a barely noticeable gasp and proceeds to answer your question. “I suppose I could indulge your curiosity for a bit. In the Celestial Realm, the amount of wings you have signifies your importance. There, wings are always out on display. We- they- don’t take on a human like appearance, because it’s considered an insult. Wings are something that are kept in pristine shape, but it’s an extremely inanimate affair to have some else touch them, because of their significance when it comes to a Celestial's ranking.” Part of you is glad he can’t see you blush, but another part of you realizes that he definitely knows that you’re blushing. “I used to groom my wings daily. I was in a high enough position that I had too, but no one else has had the luxury of touching them. Consider yourself lucky.”

It’s easy to get lost in your work listening to Lucifer. Any reservations you had before starting quickly seemed to fade. This didn’t feel awkward or weird, rather, it brewed some sort of closeness that was missing before. “I feel lucky just being with you.” His wings fluttered a bit at the remark, something that you would remember for later. “Simeon told me that you used to have six wings.”

“Yes, I did. During our fall, we all lost wings. Belphie lost his wings completely. Beel’s mutated, we think it’s from all the magical attacks he took while protecting Belphie. They were the major influence for his title Lord of the Flies though. Asmo’s wings were seared and wrecked to the point that he modified whatever remained into what you’ve already seen. Mammon, well, Mammon lost both a pair of wings and got his feathers seared off. I was rather lucky, compared to them. I only lost one pair, and kept the feathers on the other two. I don’t regret the war, but I do somewhat wish that you could’ve seen them in their full glory.” The notable arrogance that Lucifer’s voice is full of is noticeably gone when he tells you this. All that remains is grief and disappointment in himself.

There’s a short moment of silence. It’s not necessarily sad, but it feels right to take a moment to respect the losses of the Celestial war. You had started working on the lower pair of wings and waited for some of the tension in Lucifer’s shoulders before speaking again. “You said that you couldn’t walk around with your wings out. Why is that?”

This is clearly a less emotional topic, as Lucifer’s voice returns to its normal smug tone. “It’s a relatively new law, and likely one of the most hated. Diavolo thought it would be a good idea, which I agree with of course. His reasoning is if we want to start making strides in uniting the realms, we cannot be constantly intimidating the humans with our true forms. Using your true form is seen as an act of aggression now. There are certain exceptions though. Extremely important events- such as galas or something big like Diavolo’s birthday- it’s expected for everyone to be in their demon forms.”

“Ah.” You’ve finished up your task at this point. There’s several feathers spread out around you and Lucifer, but his wings are all smoothed down and put in order. “I don’t mind,” you start, even though Lucifer is already moving away and standing up. “if you want to leave your wings out just in the room. I think they’re really gorgeous, so it wouldn’t bother me.”

Lucifer helps you up, but only for a moment, as almost immediately Lucifer places you so that you’re laying down on the bed, and begins to situate himself on top of you. “That’s rather sweet of you. I hope you understand what you’re getting into though. I’m going to expect that kind of treatment at least once a week now.”

“I’d be happy too. I’d be happier if I could clean up the feathers all over the floor before getting involved with something else though.”

For a quick moment Lucifer almost seems like he pouts, but it changes into a scowl before you can remark on it. “Worry about the floor later. For now, just focus on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have like four other half written Lucifer fics so if anyone wants to see those let me know!


End file.
